


The Feeling of Unrequited Love

by LilianFlower



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 4 References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower
Summary: {Updated Summary}Saito Mizuki is a second year attending Shujin Academy in Aoyama-Itchome who suddenly goes missing. It's up to the Phantom Thieves to find and save her within the Metaverse.{Warnings/Updates}[HEAVILY REFERENCES PERSONA 4], however there is no true connection.[CHAPTER 1 NEEDS TO BE HEAVILY EDITED], read at your own risk.





	1. Es War Einmal

_1\. Es War Einmal_

 

* * *

 

> ” _Once upon a time, there was an evil king who lived in a grand palace in the world of dreams._
> 
> _One day, the king heard of a beautiful maiden, more beautiful than his current wife._
> 
> _The king wanted the maiden for himself, so he sent out a troop of guards to retreive the maiden._
> 
> _The maiden was flattered when the guards told her their task, but she refused. The guards, regretfully took the maiden by force and took her to the king’s palace, where she was locked away in a tower._
> 
> _The king and his most trusted attendees were the only ones who had the key to the tower; and so she lived up there alone, for many years to come.”_

* * *

 

Mizuki stares at the saddened sky through the classroom window as rain pours down. Her classes had just ended for the day, but having forgotten her umbrella Mizuki couldn't leave for home unless she wanted to get soaked to the bone. She pulled out one of her notebooks and a pencil and drew doodles for the next half hour, the rain slowly letting up. Noticing the rain not being as hard as before, Mizuki packed up her things and headed out of the school, dashing back home so she wouldn't be caught up in it by just walking.

Opening the door to her mother's apartment, Mizuki was greeted by her mother already cooking dinner in the kitchen.

”I’m home!” Mizuki called.

"Welcome home, Mizuki," her mother replied. 

Mizuki closed the apartment’s door as she took her school shoes off.

”Where’s Johnson-san?” Mizuki asked her mom as she headed into her bedroom to change. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you call Jared by his first name? He’s from England.” Her mother said, annoyed  

 _“_ We aren’t English,” Mizuki retorted.

”Well, he’s at work.”

 _Probably kissing face with some co-worker,_ Mizuki thought, rolling her eyes. She did not trust Johnson-san. He looked too much like a playboy.

She exited her room with a fresh set of pajamas on and sat down at the chabudai. Mizuki’s mother soon came in with two plates filled with delicious food. They ate in silence. 

 

 Mizuki suddenly awoke to the sound of the front door opening. She looked at the clock. 2:28 AM. _Did Johnson-san really stay out_ this _long?_

Mizuki got up from her bed and went out to the livingroom, seeing a shadowy figure ruffle through something in the dim moonlight. 

“Johnson-san?” Mizuki said quetly. The shadow stopped moving and turned towards her. Even in the dark she could make out some of his features. 

“Mizuki,” says a scratchy voice. _Definitely Johnson-san_. 

“I told you to not call me that!” Mizuki quietly said. She didn’t want to wake her mother. 

Johnson-san slowly walked towards her, hands making a grabbing motion. He didnt say anything else but Mizuki could tell that he was drunk from the smell of his breath. 

“Go drink a glass of water, damn it,” Mizuki said, turning around to go back to her room, but Johnson-san grabs her right shoulder and coveres her mouth with his left hand. 

“Mizuki,” he cooed, creepily. Mizuki was having enough of his drunken actions, especially since this is the fifth time he came back drunk this week, and bit his hand. Johnson-san reeled back in pain, cradling his bitten hand with the other. Mizuki took the chance to hide back in her room, locking the door once she made it to safety. 

 

Mizuki walked to school in silence as music played theough her earbuds. The sky decided to be sad with rain today, and Mizuki stared at the wet concrete beneath her feet as she walked. She could feel the pitter-patter of the rain on her umbrella that she remembered to bring today. 

Lifting her head up for a moment, she noticed someone entering the alley near the school gate. Mizuki stopped in her tracks when she could see inside the alley. She cautiously looked inside the alley, but nobody was there. Suspicious, she didnt want to look away, but she would miss her classes if she were to stand there and watch the alley all day. She begrudgingly turned around and walked through the school gates. 

 

Mizuki stared outside for most of her classes, unable to get her mind off the alleyway across the street. She was _so sure_ that she saw someone enter the alleyway. Even when she saw nobody there. 

The day went by in a blur, nothing else was worth noting. Mizuki stood up from her desk when the final bell of the day rang, her destination is home. 

Upon exiting the school gates, her mind wandered to the alleyway. She stopped in front of the alleyway to peer in. Except, just like this morning, there was no one there. 

Finally giving up on the alleyway, Mizuki sighs and decides to home. 

 

Today was the same as yesterday to Mizuki. Came home, had dinner, mother’s boyfriend wasn’t home, went to bed. But the time Mizuki woke up from a knock on her door was way later than it was the night before. It wasnt even on her door last night. Heck, it wasn’t even a knock last night  

Mizuki looked at the clock. 4:14 AM. _What was he doing_ this _time?_ She turned over on her bed, ignoring Johnson-san’s continuous knocking. 

“Mizuki,” she heard him say over and over. “Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki...”

It was getting annoying to her.

“Mizuki, I _need_ you,”

 _No he doesn't_.

“ **Open** the door Mizuki. **Open it!** ”

Johnson-san progressively became angrier. “ **Open the door, Mizuki!** I _promise_ I wont _hurt_ you..”

Mizuki didn’t believe him. 

But then he suddenly stopped. And the door handle clicked. 

She didn’t lock her door. 

Mizuki suddenly became so scared she froze in place. Her bedroom door opened slowly, and Mizuki forced her eyes shut out of fear. 

Johnson-san inched towards her, putting his hands beside her shoulders, almost trapping her.

I can’t stay here! Mizuki panicked and quickly turned over, grabbing her digital clock and smacking Johnson-san in the face with it. He reeled back, holding his jaw. Lightning suddenly went off outside.

Mizuki took the chance and fled the house, busting through the front door and just ran straight ahead through the rain.

“ **Mizuki!** ” Johnson-san yelled. He was chasing her. 

She kept running, water seeping into her fuzzy pajamas, causing her to lag slightly, but she kept pushing forward. 

Lightning went off again, thunder soon following. The bright flash hit a lamppost in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

“ **Mizuki** ,” said her persuer, “I finally _caught_ you.” He laughed in a creepy and drunken way. Mizuki spun around suddenly and a soaked Johnson-san stood in front of her. She started to run again but Johnson-san grabbed her upper arm. 

“No more running, Mizuki,” he said in her ear. His breathed smelled of booze. 

She took a breath and started to yell and thrash. In Johnson-san’s state, he couldnt keep her from yelling at least. 

“Help! Someone! _Anyone_!” she continued to yell and try to get away...

 

But to no avail. 

* * *

 

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Gone Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I thought the draft for this chapter was deleted last year, so I gave up on it. Well, since it’s not, I might as well start writing, yeah?
> 
> I can’t believe that I still remember the hidden details within the text.
> 
> #unedited, don't get mad at me if some things don't connect well.

 

> One day, a thief came into the palace to steal the king’s treasure. The thief snuck into the tower of treasures, but was greeted by, not treasure, but a maiden at the top of the tower.
> 
> The thief fell for the maiden at first glance; he proposed to get her out of the tower. 
> 
> The maiden happily obliged, and the two left the tower.

 

Akira looked over at the seat next to him; it was empty. Usually, a girl with black, wavy hair sat there, twiddling her thumbs, just waiting for the school day to end like everyone else. This was the first time she was gone since he arrived a few weeks ago. 

The teacher pulled Akira out of his thoughts as he was called on. Obviously, he answered the question with ease and precision, ultimately forgetting about the empty desk that sat next to his for the day. 

 

* * *

 

A week passes with no sign of the girl who once sat next to Akira. By now, missing posters cover the halls with the girl’s picture on it. Within the picture, she seems to be having fun with a fellow friend of hers, who has been mostly cropped out of the photo. The large grin the girl wore was genuine as she formed the number two up at the camera with her fingers. She is wearing the school’s uniform.

The cops were already notified, and have questioned her mother. Akira saw the interview the local station held with her mother on TV; she was distraught, crying onto, possibly, her husband’s shoulder. 

Something was off. Could it have something to do with the Metaverse? Most likely.

The next day, Akira met up with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Everyone was on edge because of what was happening. They all wanted to solve this kidnapping crime, but they didn’t know how. 

“But we don’t have a name, location— or anything!” Ann protested to Ryuji’s unsaid comment. Ryuji growled in defeat.

Everyone was stumped, and nobody said a word for a few moments. 

“How about we check the aficionado website?” Morgana piqued up. The website was new, and most of the members frequently forgot to check it. 

“That’s probably one of the only great ideas you have, Morgana,” Ryuji teased.

”Hey, my ideas are always great!” Morgana responded. Ann and Akira ignored the two of them as they checked the website on their phones. 

There were many requests, most without names, that filled the forum. The two silently scrolled through posts as the rowdy boy and cat continued to argue, until Ann shouted.

”Hey, guys, listen to this!” This caused the arguing duo, along with Akira to look up towards her.

 

> Recently, my best friend Mitsuki has went missing. She and I are always in contact, and when she stopped responding to my messages, I became worried. I visited her home, but her mom said that she wasn't home and hasn't been for a while. I remember her mentioning about her mother's boyfriend's drunken escapades a couple of times before she disappeared. His name is Jared Johnson. Please, Phantom Thieves, if you exist, find my best friend!

 

"Jared Johnson?" Ryuji repeated, as if the name was tar in his mouth.

"Must be from the United States or England," Ann answered.

"Well, we have a name now, but no location or form of distortion," said Morgana.

"But, wait, the MetaNav didn't come back with a hit," Ann interjected.

"She's right," Ryuji said after messing with the MetaNav.

"Then who else could it be?" Morgana said.

The gang looked at their phones, or the concrete floor of the school's rooftop, and sat quietly, thinking. Then Akira got an idea. It was a crazy idea, honestly, but it was a good try at least. Akira held up his phone, the MetaNav app open and ready for voice recognition.

"Saito Mitsuki."

Akira's phone went off with a ping, a synthesized voice saying its usual scripted line when there is a hit.

"What?! It was a hit?!" Morgana shouted. Everyone was stunned, not sure what was going on.

"How can the victim have a palace?" Ann questioned.

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" Ryuji complained.

"What type of distortion would she have, anyway? We've never even met her before." Ann said.

"Isn't she in your guys' class?" Ryuji asks.

"Yeah, but I've never spoken to her." Ann responds.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Akira suddenly says after everyone has gotten quiet yet again, everyone looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" Morgana asks.

"Yeah. We could think about what to do more clearly after some rest." Everyone unanimously agrees to this fact. The ones sitting down stand up and start to head back home, Morgana jumping back into Akira's book bag. Akira stays there, however, watching everyone go before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asks. Akira shakes his head.

"It's nothing," he responds. They leave the rooftop and head back home.

 

* * *

 

Akira looks at his phone as he lay on his bed, the MetaNav app open and showing the hit they got earlier that day. He groans as he tries to think up possible keywords to get into her palace.

He notices something odd, though. He stares at his phone some more before going into his history and looking at Mementos. Both Mitsuki and Mementos just has “Enter” as an option. Could it be she isn't distorted at all and is trapped in her own cognitive mind? 

No, that can’t be it. It doesn't work that way, does it?

Akira couldn't stand his sudden urge of curiosity. This wasn't like him; normally he could keep any of his urges under control, but this time it was just too much. He got up and put some clothes on before heading down the stairs. It was risky going in alone, but he had no other choice besides staying up all night wondering.

It was 12 AM when Akira finally pressed "Enter" on his phone. The small cafe Leblanc seemingly warped around him, the scenery slowly changing into the entrance of a hedge maze. Akira put his phone away, noticing that his attire hasn't changed yet. Normally, he an the others would magically change clothes as soon as he entered someone's cognitive mind, so he was surprised that he didn't. He entered the maze without hesitation.


End file.
